ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
S Club Forever (TV series)
S Club Forever (also known as S Club: The Series) was an animated television series produced by 19 Entertainment and featuring a fictionalized version of the British pop band of the same name. It aired from 2003 to 2006 on Kids WB and Cartoon Network in the United States, YTV in Canada, CBBC and reruns on either Toon Disney or Fox kids/ Jetix in the UK and Nickelodeon in Austrailia. Overview The TV series takes place after the feature movie Seeing Double. Like the predeccesors all the seven members will portray overexagerated versions of themeslves. Unlike The previous S Club 7 TV series, S Club 7 Forever moves into a realm of an Action/Adventure tv series and features more reoccuring celebrity guest stars (Mostly those involved with 19 Entertainment) such as David Beckham and Victoria Beckham voicing exagerated versions of themselves. Jeff Matsuda is the chief character designer for the show and also directs the ending. S Club 7 Forever has the same animation style and Story Boarding as Jackie Chan Adventures and The Batman. Synopsis It takes place after their feature movie Seeing Double. Characters Main Characters Rachel Stevens- Ratzilla- Every time Rachel is refrained from having a bath for long enough or falls in to mud, or anything dirty. She undergoes a radical personality change and becomes her alter ego Ratzilla (Rachel Stevens real life nickname) which is a normally dormant persona. Ratzilla has an energetically maniac personality that still is conscientious to a degree and also moves and fights with a monkey-like style, using her feet as dexterously as her hands, and often hangs from the walls and ceilings. Everytime Ratzilla is forced to have a bath or drops into a soapy bath. she reverts to her normal self. Jo O'Meara- Bradley Mcintosh- Tina Barrett- Jon Lee- Hannah Spearitt- Paul Cattermole- Dean Strickland- Recuring Supporting Characters David Beckham-''' 'Victoria Beckham-' 'Emma Bunton-' 'Melanie Chisolm-' 'Melanie Blatt-' 'Geri Halliwell-' 'Indiana Juan- '''A parody of Indiana Jones. he is a charming Hispanic Archeologist who occasionally helps the S Club in their adventures. '''Will Young-' 'Gareth Gates-' 'Kelly Clarkson-' 'Annie Lennox-' Villans '''General Bung Sing Yang- An evil Dictator of the fictional Oriental country called Kungodia. Danny Parsons- S Club 7's former manager, before losing them at the end of Miami 7. from then Parsons lost his job and became homeless. Danny Parsons is recruited by General Bund Sing Yang, who shares with Danny Parsons his hatred with pop music and S Club 7. Danny Parsons forms his own gang and helps the Dictator to catch all the seven Crystal stars. Cast Main cast Recurring Guest Stars Villains Crew * Michael Goguen - Supervising producer * Kim Fuller - Producer * Simon Fuller - Executive Producer * Jeff Kline- Executive Producer * Gayla Aspinall- Producer * Duane Capizzi - Executive Producer * John Agoglia - Producer * Kimberly A. Smith - Associate Producer * Paul Alexander - Associate Producer * Aaron Sandler - Associate Producer * Alan Barnette -Co Producer * Brandon Vietti - Director * Seung Eun Kim - Director * Jeff Matsuda - Cheif Character Designer and Art Director * Jose lopez- Character Designer * Nollan Obena -Background Designer * Paul Hardcastle - Music score Episodes Series 1 Danny's Revenge- Enter Ratzilla- International Broadcast * United States: **Kids WB **Cartoon Network **Jetix/ Toon Disney (2006-2008) * Canada ** YTV * United Kingdom ** CBBC ** Fox Kids/ Jetix or Toon Disney (2003-2006) ** * Austrailia ** Nickolodeon Gallery Category:Disney shows Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Musicals Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:CBBC shows Category:Anime Category:TV Series Category:Science fiction Category:Television Series Category:Jetix Category:Fox Kids Category:Kids WB Category:Toon Disney Category:Science fantasy Category:Supernatural fiction Category:YTV Category:Adelaide Productions Category:Kids Shows Category:Canal J